


The Soulmate Masquerade

by peasky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasky/pseuds/peasky
Summary: George and Dream are both princes from rivaling kingdoms, so naturally their relationship isn't too friendly. Every decade, there's a Masquerade Ball that's said to draw people to their soulmates. George doesn't want anything to do with it, however almost everybody urges him to go in hopes that he'll find a beautiful princess to marry. George forgets all about that as soon as he comes face to face with a handsome, mysterious masked man. What George doesn't know is meeting this man may be the biggest mistake of his life, and will send him through a spiraling story of confusion, drama, and secrets.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been writing for a bit but this one of my first shots at fanfiction in a few years so hopefully I don't mess up too badly. Also, this has nothing to do with the recent "Tales of the SMP" just so no one gets confused. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

George stared at himself in the mirror as he wiped some dust off the sleeve of his suit. He huffed as he felt the hand of one of the maids brush away a loose hair. “I’ll be fine. You may go,” he ordered, hoping everyone would get off his back for five minutes. It was exhausting to have people trailing behind him at all times, fixing every small mishap or issue. He was especially tired right now. Making small decisions was one thing, but being forced to go to a masquerade ball and socialize was another. Not to mention he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

The two maids who were stationed beside him nodded and exited the room, allowing George to put on the mask, which was laid down on the fancy dresser in front of him, himself. It was silver with numerous sapphires lined around the edges. George had to admit it was a pretty mask, but he didn’t feel like wearing it tonight. He didn’t feel like doing anything tonight.

George knew someone who’d probably enjoy himself. Prince Dream. Dream was the prince of the kingdom opposite from George’s, and the two had never gotten along. It wasn’t only that their parents were enemies, but George could not stand the other prince and his antics. He always seemed to have something up his sleeve, whether it was putting something in George’s food at important dinners or just being plain disrespectful and annoying.

George lifted up the mask and put it on his face, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Each mask had been enchanted to hide the identity of the user and that’s how it had worked every year. He’d always found it impressive.

George looked back into the mirror and tried to stand up straighter. He felt like a completely different person. He gave a small smile as he realized he might’ve been able to have a bit of fun. If no one knew who he was, maybe he’d have a break for once in his life.

“Prince George, are you ready to go? The coach is waiting outside in the garden,” George heard a voice ask from the hall.

“Yes I am,” he responded as he opened the door and left the room to find himself face to face with his mother, the Queen.

“Make sure to make a good impression. It’s about time you find a lady to become your wife,” she remarked, causing George to look away and let out a subtle scoff.

“Of course,” he replied.

The pair approached the gardens, and a guard opened the door for George as he reached the coach which was stationed in the front garden.

“Your highness,” the coachman said as he stood beside the steps, bowing as George stepped inside and sat in his seat.

George sighed and looked out of the window as the coach began to move. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. Although not being a Prince for a night would give him a break, it would also give other people an excuse to disrespect him. His title was the only thing keeping him safe and at the top. He hadn’t really ever been able to socialize with someone normally without it being for business things.  
George felt the coach rumble across the stone path and leaned his head against the side of the window, the soft noise of wind in his ears. It was peaceful, and the environment around him caused him to doze off for just a moment.

“Prince George? We’ve arrived.”

George’s eyes shot open and he tried to play off his sleepiness with a swift nod. “Yes, sorry,” he stated as he got out of his seat and stepped down onto the path.

Two guards slid off of their horses and began escorting him towards the castle where the masquerade was being hosted. George began to see some of the other guests as he walked. Perhaps he knew some of them, but their masks hid their identities well. As George reached the front entrance, the guards stopped, leaving George on his one from that point on.

George took a shaky deep breath as he spotted Prince Sapnap greeting the guests. He had a mask on too, however since his Kingdom, Alfain, was hosting, his mask didn’t have an enchantment on it out of respect for the guests. Sapnap was also immune to the enchantments on the other masks, making it so that he was able to recognize anyone. Sapnap and George had been friends for a while now, and they would always write to each other through letters.

A smile appeared on Sapnap’s face as he spotted George, and the rubies on his mask shimmered in the light of the torches which were placed on either side of the entrance. The two of them both bowed and as they stood up straight again Sapnap took the opportunity to whisper in George’s ear. “Nice to see you, George. Have fun!” he whispered with a small laugh.

“I’ll try,” George answered with a chuckle as he nodded and walked through the entrance.

His smile quickly faded as he realized how many people were really there. Tons of guests were already crowded in the ballroom, chatting amongst each other. George held his breath as he made his way down the long flight of stairs, trying not to trip or walk too awkwardly. He could feel a few pairs of eyes look towards him as he reached the bottom, so he briskly headed towards the buffet which had tiny servings of food lined up neatly on a number of large platters. There seemed to be less people there at the moment, so he hoped he’d be able to avoid socializing with larger groups. Balls were always awkward, but if his identity was hidden, maybe staying quiet wouldn’t take too much of a toll on his reputation.

George walked as quickly as he could, trying not to bump into anyone. Suddenly, he felt something wet splash onto the front of his suit and he screamed inwardly. He slowly looked down, and made a disgusted expression as he realized this stranger had just spilled red wine onto him. “What was that all about?” he scoffed, now annoyed. He’d just gotten there and his clothes were already ruined? So much for having a bit of fun.

George looked up and felt his throat close as he met the eyes of the person who’d spilled their drink on him. It was a tall man with piercing green eyes and sandy blonde hair whose mouth was curled into a smirk.

“No need to get feisty, it’s washable you know?” the stranger responded with a chuckle, “although I suppose I should apologize. I was the one who bumped into you after all.”

George opened his mouth to speak, but realized nothing was coming out. “It’s-- It’s fine,” he answered, “like you said, it’s washable.”

The stranger’s expression softened and his eyes sparkled just like the gemstones embedded into his black mask. The mask was quite over the top, with emeralds neatly lined all over it. There were also shimmering silver swirls coming out the sides of the eye holes and green feathers at each end.

“How about I make it up to you? With a dance, perhaps?” the stranger proposed.

George blinked, not allowing himself to be distracted by the stranger’s elegant appearance. “Actually, I wasn’t planning on dancing tonight. Thank you for the offer, though,” he replied.

The stranger looked puzzled. “Why would you go to a Masquerade Ball if you weren’t planning on dancing? Not to mention, the Soulmate Masquerade?” He let out a small laugh. “Are you afraid to have fun or something?”

“No I’m… Just tired,” George eventually settled on. He wasn’t lying. All he wanted to do right now was to go back to his kingdom and sleep. If he could, he’d walk all the way back right now.

“Why don’t I help you wake up, then?” the stranger offered, holding out his hand.

George looked down at the stranger’s hand and then back up into his enchanting green eyes. “Fine,” he finally answered after a couple moments, allowing himself to be enchanted by this mysterious masked stranger.


	2. The Masquerade

George followed the stranger onto the dance floor as the first song of the night began to play. As he looked around he spotted Sapnap dancing with someone as well, and he attempted to catch his attention by mouthing words which failed miserably since Sapnap seemed to be focused on the person he was dancing with. George sighed and looked back up at the stranger.

“Here,” the stranger said as he put his hands on George’s waist, making George shiver slightly. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” George responded, slightly nervous. He hoped the stranger wouldn’t notice.

The stranger took the hand on George’s other side and began to lead George into the dance. Luckily George had been to balls before, so he’d been forced to learn how to dance properly. Still, he let the stranger guide him through the movements as the music played softly in the background.

“You dance pretty well. Where did you learn?” the stranger asked.

“Oh um… My family,” George responded.

“Ah, same here,” the stranger answered with a chuckle. George felt himself relax a little as the stranger twirled him around and he let out a soft giggle. “Are you enjoying yourself?” the stranger asked.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” George replied simply as they continued to dance.

“You’re pleased easily. Glad to be of service,” the stranger said with a smirk as he began to step off the dance floor.

“Wait-- Where are you going?” George asked quickly.

“You seem to be in a better mood already, am I correct?” the stranger responded.

George looked surprised. “So you were just going to twirl me around a few times and then call it a night?”

“I mean, yeah. Unless you want to spend more time with me?”

George blushed. Why did this stranger have to act like this? Why did he have to figure out every single way to charm, play with, and fluster George?

The stranger looked at George intently before breaking eye contact and laughing as he gazed around the ballroom. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

George huffed as the stranger got into position again to continue the dance. “Why did you do that?” George asked.

“To make sure I wasn’t wasting my time,” the stranger answered simply with a smile, his green eyes glinting with amusement, “and you passed.”

“I passed?” George repeated, scoffing.

“Sheesh, I didn’t mean it like that,” the stranger replied, chuckling.

The music began to slow down and the stranger began to lead George to the side. “Want to get something to drink? We can sit at the balcony if you’d like,” he offered.

George hesitated. “Sure,” he answered shyly. There wasn’t any harm in trying to have some fun. Besides, this stranger didn’t seem too bad. He was attractive and charming with a nice jawline and gorgeous eyes. What more could anyone ask for?

The stranger led George over to one of the waiters and ordered two glasses of wine before turning back to him. “So, where are you from?”

“Er, I’m from... here. What about you?” George answered. He didn’t feel like sharing his actual location with this stranger as it would only reveal his true identity further. This was the one night of his life where he could be himself after all.

“Eh, that’s not too important,” the stranger replied as he took the two glasses of wine the waiter had brought back, “I want to get to know you.” He handed one of the glasses to George and took a sip of his own. “Are you married?”

“No I-- Well I’m supposed to be, but I haven’t gotten married yet,” George responded as he took the glass and held it awkwardly in his hand.

“Oh really? Are you a part of the royal family?” the stranger asked, curiosity in his expression.

“No, not exactly--” George started speaking, trying to think of an excuse. Luckily, he was saved by Sapnap’s interruption.

“Hello you two, are you enjoying the…” George noticed Sapnap trail off as the prince looked between him and the stranger, bewilderment in his eyes. Sapnap quickly shook his head and the friendly smile returned to his face. “Are you enjoying the ball?”

“We are, thank you Prince Sapnap,” the stranger answered. George nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Sapnap replied with a grin, “I’m happy to host this year, however it does sadden me that I don’t get to join in on the fun. Oh well, I’m glad to see you two enjoying yourselves. Have a lovely night.” He gave a polite nod before turning around to meet the man he was dancing with. George couldn’t tell who the man was, but he had a sneaky feeling it was Karl, Sapnap’s right hand man and the one who was able to place the enchantments on the masks.

George turned back to the stranger, trying to change the subject so he wouldn’t ask about George’s family again. “Shall we head to the balcony?”

“Of course,” the stranger replied as he casually linked his arm with George’s and began walking out to the large balcony. Since the ballroom was on the first floor, the two of them had to walk up two flights of stairs until they reached the door to the balcony.

The stranger opened the door for George and closed it behind the both of them as they walked out onto the balcony. The sounds of the guests chatting in the ballroom had faded exceptionally. George could hear the crickets chirp in the garden down below and the full moon glowed dazzlingly in the sky, the stars around it twinkling. George leaned at the edge of the railing, his hair blowing in the wind and the stranger did the same.

The two of them talked for a bit. George didn’t know how long it had been when they both eventually fell quiet and looked up at the moon.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the stranger stated.

“It is,” George replied, laughing slightly.

“What’s so funny?” the stranger asked, looking over at George with a smile.

“It’s just... I didn’t really expect to have fun tonight,” answered the shorter prince.

“I suppose I did my job then,” the stranger said. Everything was quiet once more until he continued. “I want to see you again.”

George looked over. “You do?”

“I do.” There was another moment of silence. “Do you think you could meet me tomorrow night?”

“I could try. Where would we meet?” George asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“How about the Crystal Lake in the woods? At midnight? We’d both be able to travel on foot since it’s at the intersection between all the kingdoms,” the stranger answered, “would you be able to do that?”

George gulped. “Yes. I want to see you again too.”

The stranger headed to the door and opened it before turning his head. “See you there?”

“Of course.”

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay! I'll try to update at least once a week.


	3. The Crystal Lake

George woke up the following morning in a better mood. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. Well, other than the fact that he’d gotten yelled at by his mother for staining his suit when he got back. He’d spent the entire night thinking about the stranger he’d met at the Soulmate Masquerade. He didn’t remember if he’d actually gotten any sleep, but he didn’t care.

George yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Usually he was woken up by one of the servants or maids who would stand outside his door, but it seemed as if he’d actually woken up on time today which was a rare occurrence. Maybe the Masquerade had been magical, or maybe he was just excited to go to the Crystal Lake to meet the stranger at midnight.

George’s clothes for the day were laid out for him like always. He got out of bed and grabbed them before slipping them on before brushing his hair back neatly with his comb. He looked in the mirror one last time before exiting his room and leaving the maids to make his bed.

George’s day consisted of writing letters, making a few appearances, and a bunch of other things he didn’t want to think about. Soon, the moon began to rise and after dinner George swiftly headed to his room to prepare for the meetup.

He didn’t want to dress formally, this wasn’t a ball or anything. Instead, he settled on a white button up shirt and some pants which he tucked his shirt into. As it became later, George was ready to leave when he gazed over at his dresser. The mask was laying there, as beautiful looking as it was the night before. Should he wear it? It might be safer to hide his identity, just for a little bit, so he could talk to the stranger for a bit.

Hesitantly, George picked up the mask and put it on his face before leaving his room. He snuck around the hallways, trying not to be seen. If the guards knew it was him, they wouldn’t allow him outside, but if they didn’t know it was him, they would never allow him back in. His best option was to stay as discreet as possible. Luckily he had plenty of experience sneaking out from when he was younger. He knew all the secret passageways and all the doors behind the bookcases. Because of this, he found himself outside in the castle gardens after about fifteen minutes of sneaking around.

George jogged further away from the castle, and then slowed to a walk as he approached the woods where the Crystal Lake was located. George huffed as leaves from the trees got caught on his shirt and sticks poked into his shoes. Soon, he heard the rushing of the water from the lake and walked a bit further to see the moon shining down onto the water. It looked like crystals, hence the name.

Then he saw him. The stranger from last night was sitting by the lake, his back turned. George took a deep breath and then stepped closer. “Hello?” he spoke hesitantly.

“You came!” the stranger responded as he stood up, turning around and smiling.

That’s when George’s heart dropped.

He wasn’t wearing his mask.

The face was way too recognizable.

Dream.

The stranger from the night before was Prince Dream of Khodrec.

George wanted to speak but nothing came out. He was in shock. Dream wasn’t that charming. Dream wasn’t that handsome. Dream was definitely not that polite. And yet here he was, standing right in front of George with the most adorable smile on his face. George couldn’t help but blush.

“Aw you’re wearing your mask!” the stranger stated, frowning slightly, “I thought you’d come without it so we could see each other!”

“I-- I uh-- Next time,” George stuttered.

“Are you in awe of my beauty?” Dream teased with a smirk as he made a cute face.

“Pshh, as if,” George replied jokingly before pausing. Was he flirting with Dream? The one person who annoyed him the most?

Then again, he’d never gotten to know Dream. He’d only brushed off his dumb jokes and decided that the other Prince wasn’t worth his time. Maybe he’d judged too harshly. But then what? Was he supposed to take off his mask? What would Dream think of him? What if when Dream found out it was George, he wouldn’t want to meet anymore?

George couldn’t let him find out.

He wouldn’t let him find out.

“Do you wanna sit by the lake and talk?” Dream asked.

“S-Sure,” George answered.

The two of them both sat down by the edge of the lake as the moon shone down onto them. “So, Mr. NotFound…”

“Mr. NotFound? What kind of name is that?” George scoffed.

“Since you won’t show me who you are, I think it’s only fair that I get to pick a name for you, Mr. NotFound,” Dream smirked.

George rolled his eyes but blushed.

“Anyways, how was your day?” Dream asked.

“Stressful for the most part, but I’m glad I’m here now,” George replied.

“You’re glad you’re with me?”

“Don’t give yourself too much credit. The lake is peaceful and it’s nice here.”

Dream nodded before looking over at George. “You look handsome, even with the mask.”

“Thanks,” George answered softly, flattered by the compliment.

As they talked a bit more, George couldn’t help but forget about the fact that he usually hated Dream. This was a completely different side of him, an affectionate side. George couldn’t help but like it.

“Can… Can this be a regular thing? I want to see you more often. Maybe every night? My family wouldn’t allow me to go out like this during the day,” Dream said.

George’s face flushed. Did Dream really like him that much? “I’d like that.”

Dream smiled. “Great.”

And although he tried, George couldn’t resist the urge to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so late, I've been busy! Anyways I hope you enjoy!


	4. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go the way I wanted and I'm not too proud of it but hopefully the next few will make up for it. I hope you enjoy anyways!

George woke up in a bad mood. Maybe it was the lack of sleep from the past two nights, or maybe it was the fact that he had to attend a royal dinner that evening. The worst part about it was that the royal dinner was with the royal family of Khodrec, Dream’s family. Dream. The man that had charmed him only two nights ago. He would’ve been excited, but the only issue was that he and Dream hated each other. Well, not exactly.

Dream and “Mr. NotFound,” as Dream called him, got along well. Dream and George, however, did not like each other at all. Being both George and Mr. NotFound at the same time, George wouldn’t know how to contain himself. George then concluded that tonight he’d have to put up an act of hatred towards Dream like he always used to do. They’d bonded quite a bit during the masquerade and at the meeting, but Dream didn’t know it was him. Dream saw George and the timid young man at the masquerade as two different people. That’s why George was going to find this dinner absolutely unbearable. It couldn’t be too hard though, right? All he had to do was treat Dream like he would’ve treated him a week ago.

Then why was he so worried?

The day seemed to go slowly, which only allowed George’s nerves to work himself up. As the sun began to set, he locked himself in his room to calm down and get ready for the dinner. Dream and his family should’ve been arriving soon. George’s heart rate started to go up and he forced himself to drink a glass of water and suck it up. He stood in the mirror as he put on his clothes for the dinner. George ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten every loose part of it. He never cared about his appearance that much, so why was he doing it now?

“George, the royal family of Khodrec has arrived. Please come down to greet them,” a maid called from outside of his room.

George took a deep breath. “Of course,” he responded before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

George headed over and stood beside his mother and father as the doors opened. He felt his face warm up as he spotted Prince Dream and his parents. His hair had been brushed back but seemed to have been ruffled up in the wind, which only made his smug face look more handsome as their eyes met. George knew Dream was going to do whatever he could to make this night unbearable for him, yet he couldn’t help but continue to admire the taller blonde man.

George’s parents and Dream’s parents both greeted each other respectfully. The two kingdoms didn’t exactly get along, but these dinners would hopefully keep the peace between them since it let the royal families bond.

“Long time no see, Prince George,” Dream said, stepping up to George. His face seemed friendly, but there was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. George swallowed and tried to keep his face from flushing as Dream’s face got closer to his. “Nervous, are we?” Dream teased with a chuckle as he stepped back again. George exhaled and looked away, wishing the dinner was over already.  
The two families were led over to the dining hall by four of the servants, and each person was sat down in a tall chair. George awkwardly sat down, trying to keep his posture and facial expressions professional. Dream took the seat next to him and George decided to ignore his presence as much as possible.

Conversation began to break out between the two families, and luckily it was polite. George stayed quiet most of the time, but when he was asked to speak he’d always feel someone’s foot kick against his ankle rudely.

He didn’t even need to guess who was the one doing it.

As the attention began to draw away from the two princes, George turned to Dream. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t kick me when I’m trying to speak,” George spoke in a hushed voice.

“Where’s the fun in that? These dinners are boring and you know it. I’ve seen you almost doze off while our parents are talking. You can’t hide the fact that you don’t want to be here, why not have a little bit of fun?” Dream scoffed as a response.

“A little bit of fun?” George hissed as he tried to keep his mouth closed, “kicking me is a little bit of fun?”

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I just wanted to see you choke up a little bit. Unfortunately that didn’t work out for me since you’re so persistent,” Dream answered as he rolled his eyes, “loosen up a bit.”

“I’d rather not.”

George heard Dream mutter something under his breath in a mocking voice, but decided to ignore it. George sighed. He couldn’t believe this was the same man from the masquerade.

Suddenly, Dream stood up and George looked over in surprise. “Mind if George and I have a little practice duel out in the courtyard? I’ve been meaning to practice with one of the other princes,” Dream said with a smile. George didn’t know how he could come off so polite. Then again, the Dream he’d met at the masquerade was as charming as ever.

“Of course,” Dream’s mother responded. George’s mother nodded along.

George opened his mouth to interject but Dream spoke first. “Come along then,” he said to George, “I’d like to see what you’ve learned since the last time we dueled.”

George stood up and began to follow Dream out, nervousness churning down in his stomach. He hadn’t dueled with anyone in a long time, and for some reason he felt this need to impress Dream.

“Ready to be beaten?” Dream asked in a lazy-sounding voice as they headed out to the courtyard.

George swallowed. How could this night get any worse?


End file.
